Tien's Rebellion
by Skam Diablo
Summary: This is a short fic about Tien, my favorite Dragon Ball Z character. I also do artistic work for DBZ so if you're interested email me. This is my very first fic, excuse the misspellings and punctuation. Thank you.


Tien's Rebellion

This story takes place after Vegeta and Trunks return from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 

"Unbelievable. I had thought maybe a year in there would have scattered your ego."

"Not a bit, Namek." Shouted back Vageta. "I am now the undisputed leader of this realm. There is no need for you to even attempt the training Kakoratt. I, and I myself, will take good care of this 'Cell' creature myself."

"That's impossible Vageta, your ego may get the best of you. I think you underestimate Cell. He is an all-powerful being with an even greater maximum power- much more than any of us could even imagine." Goku fought back. "Your power would have had to quadruple for you to even contend with this monster."

The smirk on Vageta's face scared Goku. In fact, it looked to all of them as if Vageta's power level had gotten stronger, for they all could sense an all-mighty power even though there was no action being taken and Vageta was not powered up. This frightened Tien. He feared of Vageta's constant need to control everyone. Piccolo then caught one of Tien's thoughts rushing through his mind (must be a green person and a three-eyed person thing). Piccolo sensed Tien's urge to strike Vageta but gave him a nasty look condoning the attack. 

"I am off to kill this monster now and then Kakoratt, you're all mine."

"After my training I will be stronger than you Vageta. I, too, can reach the level you have."

A thought shot through Vageta's mind. ::Maybe he will be stronger than me, after all every time our power levels seem to climb close to each other his shoots through the roof and he defeats me. I could finish him now, with ease. In fact, maybe with my left hand alone. (Vageta smirks during his thinking sequence)::

When he was finished thinking Vageta automatically shoved Goku hard with his left arm. Goku flew off of Kami's Tower but rebounded quickly.

"There is no extra fighting needed Vageta!"

No response. Vageta stood solidly staring at Goku. Trunks teleported behind Vagetta, "There will be none of that! You must remember our training paid off for the both of us, I, too, am strong."

"Ha, your power level is miniscule to mine." Vageta snapped back.

All the while an angry Tien took to the air and with one deep breath Tien formed a triangle in front of his chest. The veins popped on his shinny head. "This is for all the hate you've brought to our society." Tien shot his energy blast, as powerful as ever before. Two, three of them, a break and then a fourth more powerful one, causing much destruction to Kami's place. 

"NO," yelled Trunks, "Not to MY father." Trunks raced toward Tien, and grabbed his arm. "My father is our best hope against Cell as must as I hate his arrogance, he may be the answer." 

Tien shook off Trunks, "But the pain, t-t-the suffering he's caused."

"Aha, good boy, you've learned well in training with me. Besides, what a weak attack." Vagetta raced toward Tien. Almost out of freight Tien shot two consecutive blasts back at him. He feel to the ground but was still standing. "You'll pay, three eyes." But Tien kept his concentration.

"This is fruitless!" yelled Trunks. Trunks shot back toward Tien, "No, you won't do this anymore." Trunks' arm grabbed both of Tien's from behind. Tien's eye gave a soft glow. He pushed forward slightly causing Trunks to increase his grip. Trunks couldn't hold on any longer, power was radiating from Tien. In a desperate attempt to hold on he ripped Tien's green outfit. 

Tien's power grew and grew over a short period of time. He ripped off what was left of his sash, and threw it to the ground. His muscles bulged, his high eye had a somewhat of a mystic glow to it. He screamed, almost as in pain, ending this power surge. Possibly he had turned into a super green-eyed freak. He looked around, almost as if getting reaquainted with what he had once known. 

Trunks shot to the ground to be aside Vageta. "What is that thing?" yelled Vageta. But as quickly as the scared face came on, it faded. The calm, cool, and collective Vageta came back. "Don't bore us, please, show me what you've got." Vagetta rolled up the torn sleeves of his saiyan outfit. The energy from Vagetta was amazing, like nothing Gohon had ever felt. 

"Daddy," Gohon said to Goku, "Are we taking a side?"

"No, son, we stay out of this."

Vageta gave a speech about ascended saiyans. Shortly after, he reached his climax, Ssj3. Gohan and Goku stared on in amazement while Piccolo took the air with Tien. "Are we fighting or what?" Suddenly Piccolo had had enough of this too. 

"N-No no more fighting you two." Goku kept screeching.

* * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile at Kame house, master Roshi jumped. "Youzers that's unreal, there's a-a-a fifth high power…not Goku's or any saiyans and I still feel Piccolo's at the same level." They argued for a while about who it was.

"I fear its time." Choatzu looked up from the table sharply but sadly. Tears rolling down his red cheeks.

"What?!?" screamed Yamcha.

"You know something that we don't?" asked Crillin.

And in a desperate need for the little guy to talked, Master Roshi grabbed the squirt's shirt and lifted him eye level. "If you have something to tell us, you ah might want to SAY IT NOW!!!" They watched intently as Choatzu sat down, never lifting his eyes, and began to explain…

"You see, sirs, Tien and me we are of the same race. And with the advice of Kami, who is now one with Piccolo, we have the ability to combine and become one ultimate fighting power. Kami kept it a secret for months and months on end until the time was right, when I would teleport to see Tien and we could then combine. This was to only be used in drastic situations but my fighting power is well over 4.5 million, you see with Tien's original technique's and his body, my mind and ultimate fighting power will emerge as an amazing force."

"How could it get so high? I mean you're just a little punk red-cheeked kid, and uh I mean that you've been here with us all this time!" Questioned Yamcha. 

"No need for that wording, Yamcha sir, Tien and I trained, oh did we train but we promised never ever to show our true power, boy more than a years worth of training sure pays off. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber did the trick."

The group of Master Roshi, Crillin and Yamcha looked on and with no further questions Choatzu disappeared.

* * * * * * * * *

Gohan felt a need to defend Piccolo so he slowly drifted toward Piccolo and Tien. Goku did not notice until it was too late. "Gohan come back here!" Vageta caught the kid in the corner of his eye. He raced toward him with an elbow when Choatzu appeared in just enough time to save the day. He halted Vageta's elbow and threw Gohan to Goku.

"There will be none of this here." Choatzu very calmly stated. Vageta took a swing at him but he already disappeared. He reappeared in front of Tien. 

"Latch on to his back and give him your energy." A voice said, it was Kami. "Do not be afraid I am still here, inside of Piccolo". The young red cheeked boy's power quickly went through the roof while on Tien's back, and then Choatzu disappeared. 

A swell of heat overcame the body of Tien. "Haha, saiyan. You arrogant slime. I am now King Tien, ruler of you." 

Piccolo (or Kami, not sure which one it was) explained that the power level was more than even he expected. But was it enough? 

Vageta had long been reduced to a regular saiyan and then he decided to power up again. Ssj level, then ssj2, and after a significant pause, ssj3. King Tien formed the triangle again, lifted his headed slowly, then snapped it forward in rage to fire the energy blast at Vageta. Trunks and Vageta this time fell to the floor, and deeply indentured Kami's place. 

"A-Amazing," Gohan and Goku said in unison.

Vageta climbed out of the whole and shot up at an alert King Tien. They began a fury of throwing punches, one landed, one missed, one countered, and then a blast from Vageta, short and quick. King Tien flew back. He shot back at Vageta this time faking a kick and then wisely teleporting above Vagetta, folding his hands, and barreling down on Vageta's neck in fury. Vageta fell to Kami's Tower floor hard. 

Trunks, enraged, shot up to Piccolo and punched him in the face. "Kid," Piccolo said, "Don't do that, please." He finished with a smile on his face. The fury between the two of them began, with Trunks getting the best of Piccolo. Piccolo missed a counter and got punched hard in the stomach. 

"I see how much fun fighting can be," grunted Trunks. He drifted higher, and higher. Suddenly, his hair turned more gold.. He became ssj2 with a huge power increase. He was preparing for an air attack.

"Stay away from him!" Shouted King Tien to Piccolo. 

"I got it," smirked Piccolo. 

"No, you don't understand the huge power increase," squeaked Choatzu out of the body of King Tien.

Piccolo took the ki blast, trying to block it, but fading into the scenery.

"Fool, he should've listen to you- King Three Eyes, your most honorable one." Snapped Vagetta, climbing from his whole. "Now, you don't mind, rather whether you mind or not it is time for me to teach you a little lesson!" Vageta shot at Tien. A couple of blocks, but many more landed punches by Vagetta. Trunks smirked as he watched. 

"Don't laugh." Yelled Gohan.

"It's a funny matter, then again it always is when the all-mighty saiyan race is winning." Trunks defended himself.

"Piccolo was a namek and a close friend of mi-." Gohan didn't finish.

"No, my little half saiyan friend Piccolo was a green freak, like in a japense animation cartoon."

Gohan's hair became with static electricity and his eyes blinked and turned colors. His hate was focused on Trunks now. The very training suit he was in caught fire. Electricity ran through his young body, then, suddenly it went. His hair was first, shooting up into blaze and turning a bright gold. Then, immediately after, his eyebrows turned the same color, while his eyes became teal and wild with hate. Trunks was stunned, as was Goku, while the fighting temporarily halted between Vagetta and King Tien. Trunks backed up slowly, toward the ground, looking for someone or somewhere to find help. It was useless. The all-mighty words came out slowly but surely and Trunks smelled the end.

"Ka – meh – ah – meh – ahh…" Gohan fired the blast and directly hit Trunks. He died instantly. "You will feel the same fate as my friend Piccolo now." Goku was amazed yet impressed with his sons' new found powers.

Vageta gave a hard right cross to King Tien to begin the fighting again. They quarreled for a while with King Tien landing a punch, then Vageta a harder one. An uppercut stunned the King temporarily. Vageta returned to the ruined ground of Kame's tower. Vageta concentrated and rolled much energy into one blast. He held it a few inches off his hand and it continued to grow. When it reached its peaked King Tien decided to counter it. He formed his energy blast move, the triangle with his hands, and summoned unknown powers. Sparks flew as the two were gathering energy. 

"How's this!" Vageta flung his most powerful blast while King Tien was still gathering energy. 

::Its not done yet,:: thought Tien, ::A little longer.::

The blast raced toward King Tien. He contiued to gather energy for the blast, sure to be the blast of all time. 

"He's about to fall out!" Yelled Goku. "His body is giving out, its too much for him. That blast it has all of him, almost all of him at least." 

"Wow, that energy dad I can't stand it, I don't feel like I can even be around here." Gohan countered.

"Stay tall, son. Unfocus your eyes on it, let them stray- Oh no, he's not going to make it. He won't get the blast off."

"There, it is done, here goes nothing!" King Tien shouted, as he desperately tried to release the energy. The blast shook Kami's Tower, Goku and Gohan immediately fled. It shot Vageta's blast back at him. The explosion was too much to take, it was an unreal unleashing of energy. Vageta struggled for a moment and then flattened out and yelled, "No," before he vanished into thin air. 


End file.
